Marinette's kitten?
by Ma'Ladybug
Summary: How much trouble can one little kitten cause? After Marinette takes in an abandoned kitten, Chat Noir starts acting strange, is he jealous his princess has a new kitty? (M for safety. Attempt at ChatXMari)
1. Spots Off to the New Kitty

"Tikki! Spots off." Mari said as she landed in an ally way. The Kwami separating from her just as the last dot beeped out. She caught the over worked Kwami and gently placed Tikki in her bag. Which already had cookies in it. "Sorry Tikki..."

"Don't be Marinette, we won." The ladybug Miraculous said, gently rubbing her eyes before starting to munch on her cookies. Marinette giggled softly. They had won. It had been a long battle after their teach was akumatized. But all was well again. Until it started to pour. While it had been cloudy she thought she'd have time to get home before it started to rain... sadly she was wrong. 

"You always forget your umbrellas. " Tikki noted inside the bag

Mari groaned. "I know.." with that she just walked. If she was late she'd be in trouble for sure. Hugging herself as she went. 

She'd been half way home before a sound startled her. A trash can fell over. Followed my a pained sound. Marinette shifted before picking the bin up. A small kitten was inside. "Oh no..." she mumbled and slowly reached down. The kitten hissed and tried to scratch her, but Mari got him out safely. Quietly hushing the animal. Doing her best to cover it with her jacket. It didn't take a thought at all. She took the poor thing home

It was a tiny little black kitten, left all alone. It could have died had she left it. The animal stayed curled to her, all the way to the bakery. When she walked in her mother gasped at her state of person. "Momma.. do we have any cream? Or milk we can spare?"

"Of..course. But what's wrong?" Her mother stepped closer. Examining her child 

Mari slowly showed her mother the feline. Her mother sighed at it's condition. Nodding. "I'll bring it to your room. Both of you go dry off. " 

Mari beamed. "Thanks momma!" She gave her mother a one sided hug before going upstairs. The shaking animal needed to be warmed up so she set it on her bed. Focusing on drying it first. Tikki left her bag and examined him. "He's small."

Mari nodded. "Poor thing... he's skinny too.." after that she changed into dry clothes and then sat. Gently petting the animal. Trying to keep him comfortable and warm. The animal easily curled into her. 

"I never thought cats warmed up to people so quickly. " Tikki noticed. Then giggled. "Or maybe you just have a way with cats. "

Marinette smirked softly. Doing her best imitation of Chat, "well. I am the cats meow. "

Tikki giggled loudly than ducked away when Marinette's mother walked in. Holding a saucer of luke warmed milk. She knelt and placed the saucer on the ground then helped the kitten to sit. The animal easily took to it. Easily porking the milk down. Which only made both the females hearts ache. 

"Did it have a tag..?"

Her mother slowly pet the nervous animal 

"No momma... he was in a trash can..."

The older woman nodded. "We could take him to a sh-"

"Wa... but momma... couldn't we keep him..? I'll take care of him!" Mari offered hopefully. Already growing attached, she'd always loved animals, but had never actually gotten one. When she was younger she wanted a dog. However she loved how the feline would snuggle close. Ironic for her partner in anti-crime. 

Her mother shifted. "Well.. I don't see why not..." it was true. There really wasn't a reason to not allow the cat to stay. Her daughter was responsible... most of the time. And it would help her learn how to take care of something else..

"You're the best!" Mari squeaked and hugged the woman. 

"We need to get him some things from the pet store though." The woman warned. "Get it on your way home from school. "

She nodded. Smiling wide. The kitten sat. Cleaning himself before looking between the two woman. Her mother knelt. Letting the animal smell her palm. "What are you going to name him?"

"I haven't decided just yet.." 

"Alright. Dinner is almost done." She said and went to go inform her husband of the new addition 

When she was alone again. Tikki left her hiding spot. "What /are/ you gonna name him?" 

"I'm thinking about it. "'Mari confessed. The list really was endless... and it would be a lie that naming him Adrien didn't cross her mind. She tapped her chin, the animal exploring and starting to play with a bell that had been on her desk. Similar to the bell on the collar Chat wore...

Mari smiled softly. Standing and taking up the bell. Putting it on a black ribbon and trying it around the animals neck. The kitten nuzzled his new owner and started to play with his collar.

"What about Chat?" She held the kitten for Tikki to see. The Kwami nodded. 

"If he found out ladybug had a kitten named after him..." Tikki said aloud. Causing the duo to laugh. 

"Oh I guess you can't get enough of me, m'lady." The female taunted softly. Setting the animal down while she giggled. 

In the morning Marinette left as fast as she could. Excited for after classes. She had her own baby sitting money and her mother even gave her allowance early. Making sure she'd have enough to get everything she would need. Unaware that the feline had followed her until it was too late. 

"Hey Alya!" Mari called. Walking up the steps. Alya winked to Nino before smirking. "Hey girl!... is that yours?" She asked. Looking to Chat. 

"Is what mine..?"

Nino looked away from Adrien and tilted his head. "The...cat?"

Mari paused and paled. Then turned around. 

Meow~

"Ah! Chat!" Mari gasped and lifted the kitten. The animal easily nuzzled into her. No idea at all that he was in trouble. "You sneaky little thing... you were supposed to stay home. "

Alya walked over. Eyeing the animal, "chat? Like chat noir?" She snickered. The. Whispered. "Crushing on the cat?"

"No!" She pouted. 

Nino and Adrien walked over to. 

"So you brought him to school?" Nino asked

"No.. he followed me I guess.." Mari flicked at the bell gently. Chat licked her fingers. 

"What did you say his name was?" Adrien asked 

"Uh..it...his name is Chat.." she blushed about to more than likely vomit words before the cat seemed to kiss her. Mari sighed and shook her head at all the sudden affection. He was correctly named. "I... guess I'll have to go home really quick."

"You're crazy girl. You won't make it there walking. You'll be super late. " Alya said. 

"Well I can't just take him to class with me.." 

"My drivers still here." Adrien offered. "Come on, I'll give you a ride." He flashed an award wining smile. Making her heart skip a beat. 

"Uh sure thank you." She beamed. 

Nino pat Adrien's back, "just don't be late man. Your psycho pop would flip. "

Adrien brushed it off. Quickly going to his car before if left. Sliding in and leaving the door open for Mari. Who sat and shut the door. Blushing softly. Her she sat the kitten sniffed at Adrien. 

"He's cute. Did you just get him?" Adrien asked

"Uh.. yeah. I found him all alone.."

"That's nice of you." Adrien nodded giving her a smile, "so why Chat?"

"He... reminded me of Chat Noir, slightly goofy but sweet." The kitten nuzzled her leg. Yawning 

Adrien smirked a bit giving a nod. "Well I heard he's pretty cool."

"Not as cool as you..."

"What?" He asked and looked to her

"Oh.. nothing. " when she got home she quickly gave Chat to her mother before joining Adrien for a ride to school

During class Adrien was distracted. Thinking of what Marinette. Did Mari love chat Noir? He smirked softly at that. Enjoying the idea a bit


	2. Claws In for Now

School seemed to be dragging on forever. Marinette was clearly too distracted that day, excited about leaving and going to the pet store. She sighed as she watched the clock tick on, finally lunch came. However the halfway mark felt like a terrible disappointment. Marinette sat with Alya, the duo resting and eating their food. Marinette has debated about going to the store then, but it just wouldn't be smart.

"Why are you so bouncy today?" Alya asked. Gently nudging her friend, "Adrien on the brain?"

"Huh…" Mari blinked. "Oh.. no. I just really want to go shopping for Chat…" Mari then explained that she had been given her allowance early and had some extra cash.

"Oh girl. " Alya smiles wide, "ya gotta go to the pet store next to my house. They give out these coupon books when you get a new pet. No charge either. "

Mari smiled and nodded. "That sounds good. " as long as Paris didn't need to be saved…

Marinette checked her phone, reading over a few new texts from her mother. Basically explaining that her mother had taken the cat to the vet, just to get him checked up on. Everything was fine and her mother had sent Mari a photo of Chat playing with some string. Alya moved closer and smiled at the photo. "He's for sure cuter than the real Chat Noir. " she teased.

"Who is?" Nino asked as he walked to sit with his girlfriend. Adrien in toe.

Alya snatched Marinette's phone and showed Nino the cat. "Her new kitty."

Nino chuckled. "You know we saw him earlier. On his way to school with Marinette. "

"Yeah. How did you not notice him following you?" Alya asked and turned back to her bestie. Handing the phone back over. Marinette twiddled her thumbs.

"He's actually really quite?" She offered and blushed when Adrien laughed.

"You should get another one. " Nino offered. "Name her lady."

"That's actually a good idea. " Alya and Mari said and smiled.

Alya smirked. "Oh my goodness. Just imagine them all cuddly. "

"Yeah right. Lady would be putting Chat in his place. " Mari snickered and shook her head. "Maybe you should get a cat Alya. "

"Can't. Moms allergic. " she smiled softly "I think Chat is going to be fine as an only kitty."

Adrien tilted his head. "Well, I think he should definitely get a lady. You can't have only half the pair. "

Marinette was about two seconds from word vomit. After all, if Adrien was talking about it, he had to be right. And maybe chat did need a friend. Or a girlfriend. But then her cat would have more of a life than her! Alya covered Marinette's mouth. Sensing the impending doom.

"Let's go shopping for everything first before you go all Crazy cat lady on me. "

Mari giggled and nodded. "Yeah. You're right. "

Nino poked back in, "you guys going shopping?"

"After school." Alya informed. "There's a really good pet store next to my place. "

"Mind if I come along? I'd love to get a new snake. " Nino informed with a cheeky smile.

"A snake. Gross. " Alya stuck her tongue out. "Don't they eat mice?"

"Yep." Nino gave a toothy grin. "It's pretty rad. "

"You can hardly take care of yourself. " Adrien countered with a smirk.

"Uncool bro. " Nino chuckled. "I still wanna go if you don't mind. "

"I don't." Alya smiled. "But I think we better drag Adrien along too. "

"Why?" Adrien blinked. Thinking of what he had planned tonight. For once, not much…and it would be a lie to say he wasn't interested in going.

"Because. We can't have Mari looking like a third wheel. " Alya beamed.

Marinette paled. "I… it's fine…"

"Nope." Nino said. "We all gotta go. Help you and all." He most certainly was getting boyfriend points for that. After all, Alya and him had decided to try and play matchmaker.

Alya nodded and Adrien and Marinette were just forced to accept it. With good time too, the bell rang and everyone started to go back to class. Marinette bubbly at the idea of shopping with Adrien. A dreamy sigh left her as she finished her notes.

When the finale bell rang, Marinette was the first up. Dragging Alya with her to escape the school. Nino and Adrien followed after them. Nino pausing when they saw the car, before getting in the passenger seat. Leaving Adrien with the two girls in the back. Alya told the driver where to go before looking up stuff with Marinette. Or… looking up stuff and trying to show her friend. Marinette far too distracted by the fact her leg was against Adrien's. The car ride played out that way, Nino playing with the radio, Alya doing quick kitty research, Adrien relaxing, and Marinette freaking out in silence.

At the store Marinette smiled and then took in all the information from Alya. Walking into the store she managed to find an employee to get one of the coupon books. sadly, as she started to flip through the book, Nino found the reptiles. Alya sighed as she watched her boyfriend.

Nino has already half filled a shopping cart by the time Marinette was ready, Alya apologized before going to try and talk Nino out of a snake. Adrien chuckled. Then shook his head. "Looks like it's just us."

"Uh.. yeah." Marinette blinked before chewing her lip. "...hmmm…" she slowly looked through the booklet again. Making sure to make notes of what was important. "So.. food" she said before getting a cart. Going to the cat section with Adrien, and wondering if this would be what life would be like if they were married.

Adrien helped Marinette shop. Getting a good brand of cat food, cat litter, a bed, a few toys, two litter pans, and a few other items Marinette decided she needed. After that getting everything they went to find Nino and Alya. The other duo still in the reptiles. Nino holding a tortoise.

"...wha.." Mari started before Alya just sighed.

"Best I could do was talk him into this. " she explained. Nino smirking proudly. "This'll fit in the car. Won't it?" Nino motioned to the tank with everything he needed inside.

Adrien sighed and nodded. Then looked to Marinette. "Looks like you started something."

Mari smiled softly, "Let's hope this is all he gets."

And indeed. It was. After checking out, paying and getting in the car. Adrien's driver started to take everyone home. Nino was the first stop. Alya going with him to help get the tortoise's home all set up. She'd waved goodbye to Marinette and wished her luck when she left

Marinette smiled softly as she was taken home. Softly managing to hold a conversation about school with Adrien. Once they got there he even helped carry her things. (Like the prince he was.) which ended up being a good thing, being Chat ambushed Mari when she walked in. The kitten nuzzling into her leg until he was lifted up and pet. Adrien smiled and watched Marinette with the kitten, before taking the stuff upstairs. Of course saying hello to Marinette's parents as he went past. Mari followed and sighed softly as she looked at the yarn scattered across her room.

"Woah looks like someone had fun."Adrien said and set the bags down. The curious kitten sniffing around. "Need any help?"

"I think I can manage. " she assured. Smiling and thanking Adrien again, before watching the blonde angel leave. Once he was gone, Mari got to work on cleaning and setting up Chat's stuff.

Adrien was taken home after leaving Marinette's place. His mind clouded with the new information. After all… it was interesting to see Marinette like that. Calm.. happy. The kitten was cute… but Chat… why did she chose that name? Had it been Alya, no one would have been shocked. However, Marinette didn't seem too superhero obsessed. Did she like Chat Noir…? Adrien sighed and shook his head, he was thinking too much.


	3. Strays and Windows

Tikki ducked under the bed. Chat followed. She flew up the stairs, the cat followed. Marinette giggled a little. Watching her Kwamii be chased about. It was getting late, however Mari had been working on her homework. Which is why Tikki was distracting the little ball of energy. The teenager finally put her notebook back in her bag, finally done with her work.

Her room was nice and cool now, she'd left a window open to let in the fresh air. Tikki quickly went to a small pillow by Marinette's headboard. Curling up to sleep, the Kwami exhausted.

"Alright Chat.." she said and lifted the animal before it could pounce at Tikki, "it's bedtime. " she assured. Having already changed into her PJs.

"Really? It's only 8:30. That's petty early Little Lady." Chat Noir said from the open window. Using his pole as a seat while he gave her a cocky grin.

Marinette froze up, about to scream. Before she swallowed hard. Looking around in a panic. Why was Chat Noir there?! Of course Adrien was doing some research, and causing a little trouble. He'd tried to ignore what happened, but it was hard. There she was, looking adorable and saying his name. Even if she'd given it to another cat. He'd been so sure Mari had a crush on Luka.. of course. He had a crush on lady bug.. so why did he like the idea of Marinette liking part of his persona?

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Mari managed to get out.

"Well. I was just passing by when I heard you say my name." Not a complete lie. He'd only arrived a few seconds before that.

Her cat hissed suddenly. As if trying to tell Mari that Chat Noir was lying.

She was taken back by the animals mood changed and set him down. "I was talking to my cat…"

"Ahhh. Couldn't help but name him after me?" The feline hero smiled.

She blushed darkly. "It just seemed fitting."

He smiled and slipped into her room. Squatting down and offering his hand to the cat. "He's cute."

The cat hissed and went behind Marinette's leg. "Well.. one of you has to be." She thought. Before she shifted. "Don't you have to go finish patrolling..?"

"Well. Lucky for you I finished early. " he smiled. "I could tuck you in if you want."

"I don't think Ladybug would like that too much."

He frowned. "Well… maybe you're right." He stood up, smiling before he took her hand and kissed it. "Till we meet again little lady… and little chat." He winked and left from where he came.

She waited before she shut her window. Tikki came out of her hiding spot.

"Did that really just happen, Tikki.?"

Tikki nodded. "Silly cat." She tried to laugh it off. "Now we know not to leave your window open, we don't need another cat. "

"You're right… but I wonder why he was patrolling.. maybe we should too? Maybe he saw something."

Tikki shifted and looked outside. The Kwami had a good idea for why Adrien had shown up, but she couldn't tell Mari. Not yet anyway. "If you think it's a good idea. I'm all for it!"

She nodded. "Tikki. Spots on."

—

She'd stayed out too late.. she'd looked all over Paris. No sign of a villain, or Chat. So she never got to know why he was out on the prowl. It felt like she'd just gotten home, just closed her eyes. Then her alarm went off. Even Chat seemed to be upset with her for having to leave. But leave she did.

When she got to school she simply yawned. Settling down next to Alya.

"What's wrong..? Cat keep you up?" Alya asked quietly.

"Yeah.." Mari mumbled. Unaware of the smirk Adrien had at that.

—-

Admin: okay. Gonna cut it there today. So. Why I didn't update for so long? I have a very busy life. And while a lot of you seem to like this. I've also gotten some semi rude and annoying comments already. So let me spell this out for you who seem to not get it.

This isn't my priority so if there's spelling issues, I don't really care as much. I type this on an iPhone. If you've never dealt with iPhone spellcheck then please Hush.

Yes. I know French. But guess what? I work at a pet store and can confirm a lot of Americans name their cats "kitty" "cat" or "kitty cat" it's a thing. It. Is. A. Thing. While I wouldn't ever do it personally. I could see Marinette doing it.

Again. This is just for fun, so just lay off. Don't like it? Don't read it. I don't really write fluffy things normally. I wrist dark, edgy, depressing stories. Those are my priority stories. This was supposed to be something I updated once a week to once a month and was supposed to remain short and fun. Sorry for the bitch rant. Had to get that out.


	4. Meowning After

Plagg's tail swished. His eyes narrowed at the cheese being presented to him.

"You know." He took the cheese anyway. "You shouldn't use your powers for stalking. While I'm all for a little trouble making, I don't like being used to be a pervert. "

Adrien rolled his eyes. Going to get ready for bed. "It isn't like that... Marinette is.. she's just-

"A friend. Yeah yeah. I've heard that about a million times. Her being your fiend didn't stop you from being a peeking ally cat." He said around a mouth full of cheese. He was 99.9% sure he'd get an earful from Tikki tomorrow morning.

"...I'm just confused. She never seemed that big Into Chat Noir. So.. why did.. Why is she naming a cat after him.. " and why did she seem, so calm around Chat.. sure he saved her, and he was a hero. But Marinette was always so shy around Adrien, and seemed uneasy with him.

'You had your heart broken too?'

'Yep.'

Wait.. he remembered that conversation. He hasn't been able to figure out who would ever break her heart. Maybe Luka had. But then why would Luka go with them to the skating rink..? God. It was all so confusing. Even with him, he loved ladybug but.. maybe he shouldn't. He'd tried to go on a date with Kagami. What a mess.. who would ever want to break her heart..

He groaned. Spitting out his mouth wash. He was thinking too much. So he just went and laid down. Trying to sleep. But he couldn't stop thinking.. it felt like his eyes just closed.

Then his alarm clock went off.

—

Adrien was tired, and just sat lamely in his seat. He watched a very tired Marinette slump up to her seat, and heard Alya ask if her cat had kept her up. Marinette's reply made him smirk. Even if it wasn't fully his fault, his ego was boosted a bit.

Class started quickly. Everyone was paying attention, even the tired heroes. Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's backpack. Then looked to Marinette's purse. Okay..

1...

2...

3.

Plagg dashed to her bag and slipped inside. Luckily Marinette didn't notice, but Tikki jumped, She'd been resting.

"So he learned to be a stalker from you." Tikki replied with a slight glare. She wasn't overly upset, more.. annoyed at being startled.

"Ahhh. Don't be like that sugar cube. "

"Don't call be sugar cube. What are you doing..? You need to stay with -" bubbles left her mouth, she sighed, "you need to stay with your owner. Just Incase something happens. "

"He's right there, " Plagg justified. Pointing to the way he had come. "It's fine. "

"..." the female Kwami gave a tired sigh. "What was he doing at her home last night?"

"...I'm not really sure. I think he's jealous."

"...of.. the kitten..?"

"Hey. I'm not responsible for his thinking. He's a weird kid. "

Tikki gave a giggle. "I feel like my owner would be the same way...if the situation was reversed.."

"They're hopeless." Plagg tilted his head at Tikki. "You seem tired. "

"She.. was worried Chat needed help.. so we patrolled. "

Plagg shifted and settled down. "Come here sugar cube~." He held his arms out to Tikki.

She shook her head. "Don't call me that... go back to your bag. You smell like cheese. "

"So I smell good enough to eat. What's the problem?"

"Oh Plagg.." Tikki sighed. But she settled as well. There was no reason to argue, Plagg wouldn't listen. "You need to leave before the bell rings. " she said simply.

"I will.. I will."

After a bit Tikki fell asleep again, and Plagg stayed close. Patting her head lightly before he snuck back out. The return trip was harder, and he waited for the kids to start moving. In all the foot traffic he ended up back in Adrien's bag. His eyes darted to the small tin of cheese.

"...what..? Noooo. My love. She's nothing compared to you~." He said to the Camembert. Moving closer and kissing it before he took a bite. "Ahhhh. My one true love. "

—-

"Hey Marinette." Alya said when they walked out of class. "What are your plans for lunch?"

"Oh.. I'm going home.. " she smiled. "Want to come along."

"Uhhh yeah."

Nino walked over. "What's up?"

"Marinette's place for lunch."

"Oh sweet. Can I come?" Nino smirked.

Marinette nodded. And then smiled to her friends, in truth she was exhausted and was probably going to fall asleep.

"Hey.. what's going on?" Adrien joined he little huddle.

"We're going to Marinette's for lunch.. you coming?" Nino asked.

"I.. don't think my father would be okay with that. Thank you though." He smiled to Marinette. "I'll see you when you guys get back."

Marinette smiled and nodded "Uh.. . Enjoy your lunch."

He gave a smile and nodded. Going to his car while Marinette and her friends went to her place.

"So~." Alya said slowly. "Chat keep you up all night?"

"Ah! Uh!" Marinette jerked awake. How did Alya know, oh this was bad. "I-i mean. No why-why would Chat Noir be at my place. Hahah. N-"

Alya blinked. "You said the cat kept you awake." She reminded.

Marinette deflated. And nodded quickly. "Yeah. Yeah. Sorry, I'm really tired."

"But What's this about Chat Noir?" Nino asked instead.

"Nothing. Nothing just uh- there was another cat outside and it was really big and I thought it was Chat but it wasn't so nothing to worry about hahahahaha. Yeah." She said quickly. Trying to cover her tracks.

"You're crazy girl." Alya laughed.

When they got there, the bell tolled. Marinette's Father smiled. "Welcome in you guys."

"Hello dude-sir." Nino smiled.

"We were just heading upstairs for lunch. Joining us?" He asked as he locked up the bakery and put the sign on that said he'd be back in 30 minutes. And he would, but it wasn't likely that they'd have much business at this time anyway.

Alya and Nino nodded. Happily going upstairs to eat. The moment the apartment door opened, Chat ran out and curled up into Marinette. Jumping and crawling up her side. Which made the teen squeak and lift him quickly.

"Ah Chat.." she sighed and pet him gently. "Silly kitty. " she flicked his bell.

Alya watched. Her eyes narrowing in thought. That was interesting. Mari settled with everyone to enjoy their lunch break.


End file.
